Wrapped Up In You
by Dewey18
Summary: Alex Gaskarth fic : Alex and Spencer spend their first Christmas together, on tour with BLG and The Maine Spencer's POV of Boys Like Christmas
1. Chapter 1

"Adaaaam!" I yelled into the phone.

"Spencer! Oh my god I miss you." He squealed just as excited as I was. "I will not forgive you for this." He said seriously.

"Adam, I'm sorry! We couldn't get home." I said laughing a bit.

"Spence, we haven't spent a Christmas apart in like a thousand years."

"Pretty sure that's a little bit of an exaggeration Captain Adam." I said using the name I'd called him when we were little.

"Alright fine, maybe it's more like 10 years. But that's still a long time! It's tradition. And don't use that name against me." He protested making me laugh.

"I love you Adam, say hello to everyone for me."

"Alright fine, but your mom's not a happy camper."

"Well then I'm glad you're dealing with her and not me."

"You're a bitch Spencer Leigh!" He shouted into the phone, laughing with me.

"Your point?" I replied into the phone. "Oh by the way I have your present here, and you're going to love it." I said in a sing song voice.

"Ooo what is it?"

"My lips are sealed, but I have to go; we're starting to cook dinner and if I'm not over there to help we'll be eating slop that a bunch of drunken band boys made."

He chuckled, "Good luck Spencer."

"Thanks Adam." I said sadly, missing my best friend even more. "I miss you."

"Miss you too Spencer. Now go make dinner, eat til you puke, open presents and get shit faced." Adam said cheerfully.

I laughed for a few minutes. "Alright, I shall do that. Merry Christmas Adam."

"Merry Christmas." He responded, softly.

After I hung up Alex attacked me, pinning me down onto the bunk. "Well hello there." I said laughing.

"Hey there." He said starring at me.

"Umm…whatcha doing?" I asked laughing at him.

"Looking at the most beautiful thing ever." He told me like it was obvious.

"Aww, you're such a liar." I said laughing.

"I am no such thing." He defended himself.

"Alright sure." I giggled ten looked up at him, watching his facial expressions change from silly to loving, his thick dark hair that dangled far past his face, and most of all, his warm brown eyes. "You need a hair cut."

He looked down at me like I was crazy and then laughed. "You would stare at the beauty that is my face and only notice that I need a hair cut."

I laughed at him, "Well you do, it's almost longer than mine Lex." I said as I playfully slapped his cheek.

"Ouch!" He wailed dramatically, rubbing the place where my hand had slapped.

"That didn't hurt Alex." I said, laughing

"Yes it did." He pouted.

"What would you like me to do about that?"

"Kiss it?"

I sighed, "Alright." I leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last moment, causing me to kiss his lips. Acting quickly Alex intensified the kiss, pushing his tongue in. When we broke apart I looked at him seriously. "Told you it didn't hurt."

"It did too, the pain just decided to travel to my lips at the last moment." He said smirking down at me.

"You're something else Gaskarth, now get up I have to get dressed and go over to help Kai and Nina."

"But Spencerr!"Alex whined wrapping his arms around me as we laid side by side.

"Alex, let me at least get dressed before you get all clingy." He kissed my cheek and let me go.

"I expect you to come back after you're clothed." He said seriously as he reached for his mac.

"Alright Alex." I said chuckling.

I stood up and grabbed clothes out of the drawers that were positioned to the right of Alex and my bunk, then headed towards the small bathroom.

[i]"Alex Gaskarth, I am only staying on this tour if you promise you boys will CLEAN[/i] [i]the bathroom." I said after running out of the small room moments earlier; the shower was covered in soap scum, loose hair, a slimy substance covered part of the floor and the whole room gave off a peculiar odor. "It's bad enough it's so small with my claustrophobia."

"I'll talk to the boys." He responded wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his chest receiving a mouth full of Glamour Kills sweatshirt and the distinct smell of Chrome on his body. "I'm sorry for being such a pain Alex…"

He pushed me to arms length to look into my eyes. "You're not a pain Spencer, we're just not used to having a girl around…"

I looked at him in horror. "So if I wasn't around that bathroom would stay like that?"

He laughed, "Unfortunately; see you're not a pain, we're already benefitting from having you here."

I laughed at the memory as I hopped into the shower, now clean from any form of hair, scum or slime. [/i]

After drying my body off I put my hair up, on top of my head to avoid getting my clothes wet, and got dressed in my purpled checkered and ruffled dress with a pair of cowboy boots and my peacock ring.*

Taking my hair out of the pony tail holder I brushed it and started to dry it off, hoping it would stay curly throughout the day.

With my hair the way I like it, I pulled out my small make-up bag and applied a light black eyeliner, silver eyeshadow and almost clear lipgloss.

"Wow, you look amazing today miss." Alex said when I walked back towards our bunk.

"Exaggerating Alexander." I said sitting down next to him, keeping my legs crossed.

"Now am I aloud to be clingy?" He asked pushing his mac to the end of the bed and looking up at me with his large, brown puppy dog eyes.

"You know the pout doesn't work on me." I said still sitting up. He started to whimper like a little puppy, sticking out his bottom lip. "But I guess I do kind of want a little more time with you before I have to cook all day."

"Yay!" Alex said wrapping his arms around me.

My head was nestled directly on top of his heart as he kept me close with his left arm wrapped around me, using his right to hold onto my left hand. "Alex, if I don't go I wont go." I complained, sleepily.

"Spencer, just a few more minutes." He whined, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Alex Gaskarth, you're such a whiner." I teased him, pulling away gently to sit up. "Come walk me over." I said pulling on his arm.

"But it's cold out there." He said seriously.

"Well no shit, Alex, it's winter." I said sarcastically, he refused to move, wrapping himself in our blanket. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to walk all alone…in the cold, where any random hobo could just come out of no where and attack me and eat me alive."

We stared each other down after I said this for about a minute before we both cracked and started laughing. "Oh god, alright I'll walk you over." He said getting out of the bunk and slipping on his Niki's

"Yay! I love you Alex." I said hugging him quickly.

"Yeah, I love you too."

As I walked my boots clicked against the tiled floor. "Well hello sunshine." Jack welcomed me as I entered the living area.

"Hello Jackie." I smiled and searched for my grey coat.

"Click-clack's today?" Jack asked, using the name he called all of my shoes that had any form of heels.

"Yes sir." I smiled at him, finding my coat and pulling it on. "Alex, I'm going to be eaten if you don't hurry up!" I called towards the back of the bus.

"Just a minute." He responded distractedly.

"What's going to eat you?" Zack asked, walking into the living area from the bathroom.

"A hobo." Zack nodded, unfazed. "Oh Zack, we need you to set up the tables over on the other bus." I said smiling.

"Alright, let me get shoes on…" He disappeared as well.

Five minutes later neither of the boys had returned, leaving Jack and me to watch some random cartoon. "Jack, I think there's a monster at the end of the bus." I told him seriously.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "Why do you say this?"

"The boys are still not here?"

"Oh, good point." He waited a moment to ponder, then shrugged. "Oh well." He turned back to his cartoons making me laugh.

"Ready to go Miss?" Alex asked reaching out for my hand.

"Only ten minutes ago." I teased letting him lead me out the bus, our fingers laced.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock knock." I called into Boys Like Girls' bus as I walked up the stairs.

"Hey Spence!" Nina called form the kitchen area.

"What's going on?"

"Just cleaning off some counter space." She said lifting the sponge in her hand from the counter to emphasize.

"Need some help?" I asked pulling off my coat, Alex and Zack hanging in the back awkwardly.

"Uh, I need Alex and Zack to go round up some of the other boys to clean this room." She said still scrubbing at some foreign red sticky goop that was stuck to the counter tops.

"Well go on boys." I said looking behind me.

"Come back over when you're done with this, kay?" Alex asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

I nodded my head, tipping my head up to look at him. "I'll see you soon." He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Where'd we put the tables, babe?" John O asked as he stuck his head in the bus, letting in a gust of freezing wind.

"They're in the back room I think…" She said finally looking up from the stubborn blob on the counter.

"You need any help with that?" Zack asked, pushing himself off the back wall.

"Yeah there are like five of them." John said as the two boys retreated off the bus.

"I'll go see if they need help." Alex said kissing me once more than leaving.

I watched as he left taking in his grey skinny jeans, unoriginal red plaid shirt, and his signature grey beanie, I sighed once the door closed; I always irrationally feared that he'd disappear once he left my sight, like I'd finally wake up from my dream.

"You two are really quite cute together." Nena said smiling at me, breaking the silence.

Jumping a bit I looked at her. "Thanks; so are you ready to start making Christmas dinner?" I asked enthusiastically, moving towards the fridge.

"Honestly, I'm a bit nervous…have you ever _made_ Christmas dinner by yourself?"

"Well no, I've always had help but come on have the stuff is easy peasy." I giggled and started pulling out the food we'd bought the day before.

"But Spencer, I don't cook." She said flatly. "I bake, I can't do much else…"

"No worries, love there's three of us, we'll get it done." Just as I finished saying this Kaiden arrived with Martin in tow. "Kaidy!" I said happily making my way to embrace my newest best friend.

"Hello Spencer." She said with less enthusiasm then normal.

"Merry Christmas bitch." Martin said pulling me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Martin; must you be so vulgar?"

"Yes, I must." He said smiling.

"Martin, clean this place up." Kaiden ordered gesturing to the random clothes, video games, and other things that cluttered the floor.

"Bossy much today, Kai?"

"Only because I know you wont do it if I don't tell you to."

He stared at her a moment, looking insulted, then shrugged. "You're right."

Nena and I both laughed at them. "Hey Kai."

"Nena." She said smiling hugging her. "Merry Christmas."

"Not if we ruin dinner." She said gloomy.

"We are not going to ruin dinner!" I told her laughing. "Spencer take your coat off already slowpoke we need to get dinner started!"

She laughed, halfheartedly. "Alright, hold your horses."

As the three of us gathered around the ingredients we remained silent. "Alright well let's get started?" I cracked my fingers.

"I'm really not the greatest cook…" Spencer said nervously.

"No worries, we'll figure this out." I said confidently as I thought of the various dishes we'd have to make. "Okay well to start off with how about Nena, you start the mashed potatoes, and Spence, how about you start with the stuffing."

"Oh, I do actually know how to make really good potatoes!" Nena said happily. "Did we get real potatoes?"

"We did actually, guess someone was thinking ahead." I informed her handing them to her. She took them happily and then searched for the new potato peeler, that we'd bought the night before, and sat down at the table to get to work.

Kaiden looked nervously at me as I looked for the stuffing stuff. "Spencer, you know I'm terrible at this…"

"Oh hush, it's stovetop; it's the easiest thing ever, just follow the directions." She nodded and grabbed the three boxes from my hand and searched through the pile of new pots and pans we'd also bought last night.

"And I'll start making get the ham started." I pulled it out of the fridge and prepared it to go into the oven.

"Kai, how about turning on some tunes?" I asked, referring to the ipod dock that sat next to her.

"What'd we want to listen to?" She asked reaching over to scroll through the music.

"I'm feeling a bit Saving Janeish." I said looking up at them "How about you?"

"Sounds good." Kai said turning it on and heading towards me to use the stove.

"Oh, I'm going to need a burner too." Nena said, getting up with her pot of potatoes and water.

"Oh boy, we're going to need some more room."

"There are two other buses." Kaiden reminded me.

"Very true." I said putting the finishing touches on the ham and sliding it into the small oven. "Oh we're going to need to use the other oven for anything else." I said worrying just a bit.

"Why are we making all of this so early? We're eating at like six tonight." Nena asked covering her pot.

"Well then when dinner comes everything will just need to be warmed up." I said smiling, remembering how my mom did it every year.

"Oh, good point." She said smiling. "Now what?"

"Uh, there's corn and green beans that need to be made." I said handing her at least seven cans.

"Why so much?" Spencer asked absently as she stirred her mass amount of stuffing.

"Well we kind of have three bands full of boys coming to eat…" I said chuckling, thinking of the amount of food All Time Low ate in a week, alone.

"Good point; are you sure we have enough?" Nena asked laughing.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure…" I said checking the settings on everything.

Over the next few hours the three of us laughed and joked as we made the various dishes. When we had finished all that we could do at the moment we collapsed at one of the tables.

"Shit that was a lot of work." Kaiden said leaning against me.

"You're telling me." I responded.

"We still have to warm everything up and make the desserts." Nena reminded, earning groans from both of us. "We don't really have to start the pies though for a while, they can be left for last actually."

"But then they'll be cold when we eat." Kaiden complained.

"Not if we put them in the oven while we're eating." She said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Crap, I have to get going…a few presents I still have to get." Kaiden said awkwardly as she rushed to grab her jacket and get out of the bus.

I looked at Nena after the door closed to see the same confused look mirrored on her face.

"Well I should get back over to my bus for a little bit to wrap the rest of _my_ presents." Nena said getting up.

"Alright, I'm going to finish straightening up in her a little bit." She nodded and left.

"Spencer, where's the booze going to go?" Kenny asked as Martin, Bryan and Pat followed him up the steps carrying various beverages, thankfully having some soda with them.

"Oh Pat they recruited you too?" I asked shocked that innocent little Pat was a part of the alcohol raid.

"Just helping carry." He said smiling.

"Oh good. Well, I think it's all going to have to go in coolers or on your bus." I said as I looked at Kenny.

He nodded, "Sounds good."

I followed the boys out, continuing my walk to All Time Low's bus.

"Lex?" I whisper-yelled, not knowing if one of them were sleeping.

"Spencer!" Jack squealed running up to me, wrapping his arms around me and throwing his body at me.

"Jackie! Why are you attacking me?"

"Because it's Christmas!" He responded like it was obvious.

"Oh god Jack why are you wet!?" I asked pushing him off of me.

"Because I took a shower." He said proudly.

I laughed. "Did you want a gold star for your accomplishments?" I teased him.

"Yes I would, please." He responded seriously, holding out his hand.

I highfived him and laughed. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"You interrupted that."

"How did I do that?" I asked confused.

"You walked in the door and naturally I had to come say hi."

"Well hello Jack, now go put on a shirt!" I laughed as he turned back towards the bathroom.

"Oh wait!" He said running back up to me and hugging me again. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jack. Now _let_ go!" I said pushing his, still dripping wet, body off of me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex?" I called, walking slowly, into the small hallway that held the rows of bunks. "Are you in here?"

"Right here babe." He said loudly from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice, he merely smirked at me; enjoying the fright he had instilled on me. "You're such an ass." I said hitting his stomach.

"But you love me anyways." He replied smugly, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm starting to wonder why." I grumbled into this dark green shirt. "Alex, are you all dressed up?"

"Maybe." He said smiling down at me proudly.

"Aww, you are." I said examining the plain deep green shirt and the khaki pants he was wearing. He blushed as I examined his outfit. "You look amazing Alex." I whispered looking up at him.

"You're confusing me with yourself." He said leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"Not acceptable Alex." I said plainly.

"Oh I think it is very acceptable, Spencer."

"Fine, fine you win." I said crossing my arms and pushing my lower lip out to pout.

"You look adorable when you do that." He said simply, kissing my cheek.

"It doesn't make you want to give me everything I've ever wanted?" I asked smiling again.

"No, babe; it stopped doing that to me a long time ago." He said wrapping his arms around me again.

"Oh, well then I'll have to figure out another way." I said as I turned my head to the left to lean against his chest.

"I don't know Spencer, I think I'm immune to your ways." He said as we sat back down on the bunk facing each other; this time we were on top of the covers, which were surprisingly made.

"Well then you don't get your Christmas present." I said trying to sound intimidating.

"That's not fair Spencer!" Alex responded loudly and clearly upset.

I leaned into him and kissed his forehead. "Too bad super star." I winked at him and giggled.

"Well, it just so happens that I know a way to always get my way with you." He said very smugly.

"Do you really?" I asked surprised.

"Well it's worked the last three times I've done it, so it looks like the odds are in my favor."

I sat still for a moment, looking off into the distance, attempting to remember what he was talking about. "Alex…you don't mean--"

He cut me off. "Yes I do." He said seriously.

"No, Alex please don't." I begged, putting my hands in front of me protectively.

"Christmas presents?" He asked leaning on top of me.

"Everything I ever wanted?" I asked laughing as I looked up at him.

"Never." He said leaning in closer, hands reaching for my hips.

"Then no." I said while cringing, preparing for the worse.

"Well then you asked for it." He said as he started tickling my sides.

I let him tickle me for at least five minutes, the entire time I was tossing and turning, laughing to the point of crying. "Alex, I give up." I called from underneath him.

"Will you give me my Christmas present?" He asked seriously, still on top of me.

"Yes, yes you can have them." I said breathlessly.

"Alright." He said rolling off of me. After a moment of catching my breath I turned so I was laying with my head on his chest. "Can I open it now?" Alex asked interrupting the calm silence.

"No." I said giggling at him.

"Why not?" He whined as he looked down at me.

Looking up at him, "Because, Alex, you can open them tonight, just like everyone else."

"But I really want them now, Spencer." He said pouting.

"If it doesn't work when _I_ do it, do you really think it'll work when you do?" I asked giggling.

He sat and pondered a moment. "That's not fair." He decided finally, pouting.

I laughed at the face he was making. "Aw, poor baby."

"You don't love me anymore." He replied sniffling.

I sat up next to him, tucking one sitting on my left leg and propping up my right so I could rest my head on my knee. "I love you lots Alex Gaskarth." I responded, as I looked down at him.

"Well than give me my presents!"

"Do I get mine?"

"Yes, but only one." He said smiling.

"Fine, but then you only get one." I said getting up, heading for where I'd hidden them.

"It can't be a small one either Spencer Leigh." He cautioned.

"And why not Alexander William?" I countered, looking over my shoulder.

"Because, it just can't." He replied, simply with his back towards me as he dug around under our bed in one of the small drawers.

"But I like to get a lot of little presents." I whined as I searched the cabinet for a _big_ present.

"Fine, then it has to be like three little presents."

"Two." I corrected him grabbing out two of the ones I had gotten him.

"Spencer, three." He said looking back at me.

"No, you know it can't be an odd number Alex." I replied returning his stare.

"Fine then, four." He said grinning evilly.

"Alex, you're such an ass."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have such a problem with numbers."

"I can't help it." I frowned and looked at the ground, self-conscious about it.

"Aw, don't do that." Alex said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well you know I can't help it."

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead. "Alright, two it is." he said after a moment. I smiled up at him and sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall with his presents in my lap. "You first." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked surprised that he didn't want to rip through the paper to see his presents. He simply nodded as he smiled excitedly.

I grabbed the skinny rectangle box that was messily wrapped with shiny green paper. I pulled it apart where the seems crossed on the edge of the box; it was also where Alex had decided he needed an entire roll of tape. "Alex, you sure it's _possible_ to unwrap this?" I asked after attempting to open it.

He chuckled nervously. "You know I'm terrible at wrapping." I laughed with him and attempted to unwrap it.

After a few more moments of struggle I was able to get the side open, I slid the long white box out of the paper casing at looked at it a moment, trying to guess what could be inside. "Spencer, the box isn't the present." Alex said from beside me.

I laughed at him. "Really, Alex?" I asked sarcastically, finally pulling the lid off the box. Inside the box was a thin silver necklace with a key on it. "Alex, it's so pretty." I said once I had it in my hand, looking at it. The key was long and old looking, it was sliver in some places and worn around the top and the tip.

"Like it?" He asked hopeful.

I leaned into his side, kissing his cheek. "I love it. Help me put it on?" I pulled up my hair for him.

"I'm glad you like it, I didn't know if you'd like it because of how old it is." He replied nervously.

"That's why I like it, it's so…I don't know it looks like it has history I guess." I said chuckling nervously.

"It kind of does; it used to be my great grandmother's. It was a key from her first house with my grandpa, she wore it on a chain because she lost things so often. After she died my grandpa sold the place but kept the key to remember her. Eventually my mom got it from my dad on their first Christmas. She gave it to me, to give to you, when I couldn't find anything special enough at the store." He admitted sheepishly.

I stared at him, speechless, for a few moments. "Wow, Alex that's…beautiful." I reached up and fingered the key between my thumb and pointer finger. "Thank you."

He leaned down to kiss my on the lips. "You're welcome, I love you."

"I love you too, Lex." I whispered.

"Open the next one." He said loudly again, shoving another present in my lap. I looked down at the slightly larger, and squarer, present in my lap apprehensively. "Come on, you're going to like it…I think." Alex said sounding lightly nervous.

I started pulling at the end again, attempting to force the layers of tape off the box. "Alex, is this how you've always wrapped presents?" I asked after a moment of struggle.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it makes it more suspenseful."

"More like impossible." I replied laughing with him. Finally pulling the paper apart I pulled out a small CD case. On the cover was a picture of the sky and a balloon floating, along the left side were the words 'my love for you has no limits'. I gave him a look of excitement, confusion and adoration. "What is this, Alex?"

"Well," He said rubbing the back of his neck. "it might seem kind of full of myself…but it's a CD of me singing songs that you like and remind me of you." I looked at him with wide eyes, speechless. "I mean because you always say you love when I sing and you miss my voice when I'm on tour and you can't go. And when I can't talk to you on the phone 'cuz of a show or something I figured listening to our CDs would get boring eventually so I thought you could listen to this too…"

I flashed him a large smile before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. "This is the best present I could've asked for. It's so sweet! God Alex, I love you."

"I love you too babe. I'm glad you like it." We stayed cuddled for a while, I lost track of the time.

"Oh you have to open yours!" I said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooh presents!" Alex squealed excitedly.

"Yes but they're little ones." I said eyeing up the small presents that laid on next to us on the bed.

"Does that mean you made them?" He asked looking up at me with an wide smile.

"Maybe." I said chuckling nervously as I folded my hands together. I was always worried that my homemade presents wouldn't be liked…or that I'd messed them up somehow.

Smiling at me he reached for the box wrapped in dull blue paper towards him. Pulling at the corner he managed to rip the entire wrapping paper off. Hesitating for a moment he pulled the cover off of the small white box.

By this point I was so nervous he wouldn't like it I had my eyes clenched shut and my fingers clung to the bed's quilt.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex finally spoke. "Wow, this is amazing Spence." His enthusiasm convinced me to open one eye to inspect for any hint of lying. Looking at the happy smile on his face as he examined the two small bracelets convinced me to open both eyes and to loosen my grip on the blanket.

"They were actually hard to make." I admitted as I looked at the two glass bead bracelets that laid in Alex's large calloused hands.

He held the first one up to his face to look at each of the beads. Oh the one he held four of the beads had been painted with the letters 'A-L-E-X' on them in large block letters and a peace sign on either side with the rest of the beads simply stripped with blue paint. "I bet." He responded after a moment, still concentrating.

Once done with the first bracelet he slipped it onto his wrist and pulled out the other. The second bracelet had the 'J-U-N-E-1-6' written around on each bead with the remaining beads solidly colored. "This is…wow, I really love these Spencer." He said kissing my cheek after he slid the second bracelet on his wrist.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Well duh!" he said making me laugh with him. "I keep telling you you're an amazing artist." He said like it was obvious. "What else do I get?" He asked reaching for the small bag with penguins playing in the snow on it. Reaching through the jungle of bright tissue paper he pulled out a box also wrapped in dull blue paper. "Really Spencer?" He asked laughing at the box. I simply nodded and shot him a smug grin. After pulling on the paper he pulled out a white cardboard box. After ripping through the tape holding the lid to the rest of the box he pulled out a bundle of tissue paper. Looking at me as he did, I giggled. After peeling the paper off he was left with a set of six shot glasses.

On the first one was the Raven's logo of a bird with a large 'B' on it. The second glass had Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle surrounding the rim. The third and fourth matched each other being a somewhat smokey glass with handpainted, by myself, swirls on them. The fifth one had the words 'The Milwaukee Crunch' written in bold letters on the top and then a list with the words Rum, Mt. Dew and Frosted Flakes under each other*. The last one the letter I and then a heart and underneath had a picture of a rooster.

After examining all six of the glasses Alex was laughing ridiculously hard. "You're amaze me with what you find." He said as we both laughed.

"Why thank you." I said laughing with him.

He leaned over and gave me a big sloppy kiss. "Love you Spency."

"Love you too, Lex." I then crumpled the pile of discarded paper to bring to the lounge area.


	5. Chapter 5

As we walked towards the front of the bus we were greeted with the site of Rian and Jack playing loud video games and Zack sitting on the couch lifting a set of weights. I chuckled at Zack and threw the paper away. Joining Alex on the couch, I sat on his lap and watched the boys play some video game that I was very much not into.

After about twenty minutes of mindless staring John O, Johnny, Paul, Garrett, Jared and Bryan knocked loudly on our door. "Let us in fuckers, it's cold out here." Garrett yelled.

"Hold on!" I yelled laughing as I got off of Alex's lap to get the door. "What'd you--y'all want?" I asked noticing the group.

"We need to make another drink run and someone to move equipment." John O said as they made their way onto the bus. "Oh and Paul just tagged along to talk with you…" I looked at him curiously before sitting back down on Alex's lap to make room for the amount of people.

"I can drive if you want, I have a rental." Rian offered tossing the controller to the floor.

"Yeah that'd be helpful." Jared replied as Rian pulled out a pair of car keys.

"Me and Alex can go get the equipment." Zack offered for them setting down the weights.

"Hey! Don't offer me up because you have muscles of steel." Alex said to Zack. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, come on you know it's easy." Zack replied as he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Fine, guess you gotta get up." He said looking down at me.

"Alright, don't get hurt." I said looking at him intently.

"Promise." He said kissing my forehead.

"Good, love you."

"Love you too." He replied kissing my lips quickly and then pushing me gently off of his lap.

Paul sat down next to me and Jack continued to play Mario on the floor. Awkwardly we sat in silence.

"So Spencer, did you give Alex early Christmas presents?" Jack asked, still focused on the TV.

"I did, I gave him the shot glasses and the bracelets I made." I said looking at my hands. "I don't know though…he said he liked them but he could just be being nice…"

"Spencer, don't be so nervous! Alex is in love with you, you could give him anything and he'd love it. Not to mention that everything you make is amazing." Jack reassure me.

"Thanks Jackie." I said smiling, somewhat consoled.

"You made shot glasses?" Paul asked interested.

"Yeah, well some of them; I bought a few." I said blushing.

"Can I see them?" He asked looking towards the bunks.

"Yeah sure, they're back here." I said getting up and walking back to the bunks with Paul following me. I pulled the small box out and handed them to Paul to look at. Silently he looked at each one absently. "What's on your mind Poolie?" I asked after a few minutes of sitting silently.

"Well I love Kaiden..." He started off looking around nervously, not focusing on something for long; unless it was the floor.

"I've noticed, you two are so cute together!" I said happily, ever since I'd met Kaiden she'd become my best friend and Paul, I loved him too he was just so sweet and funny. "Why do you say this like it's a banish thing…?" I asked confused.

"Well It's not, of course it's not…I just…" He trailed off again looking into the distance. After a moment he turned back towards me, a determined look on his smiling face. "I'm going to propose to Kaiden."

I stared at him, my mouth wide open. "Wow." Was all I managed to say before my mouth turned into a huge smile. "That's amazing!" I gave him a huge hug. "What'd you need to talk to me about? Did you ask her parents?"

"I called and asked her father, but then made him promise he wouldn't tell her."

"Well of course, but as long as he knows; I mean that's the respectable thing to do and all." I said smiling at him. "So what'd you need me for Poolie?"

"I don't know what kind of ring to get her…" He said pulling out his iphone.

"Oh, do you have any ideas?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah there are three, they're kind of expensive though…"

"Well Kai tends to like the simpler things." I said looking at the small screen.

"Yeah, you're right." He said scrolling through countless photo albums for the one called ring.

"Must've been scared to let her touch your phone lately, eh?" I said giggling.

"Just a little bit." He said honestly showing me the three choices.

"Oh definitely the Leo, we've talked about it before; she loves that one." I said smiling.

"That was the first one I picked out." He smiled triumphantly.

"Well you two really are great for each other." I said standing up with him to give him a hug. "Congrats Paul." I said sincerely.

"Thanks Spencer, you're such a great help."

I walked him to the door and made sure it was closed before sitting back down on the couch.

Once I sat down Jack turned to look at me. "Paul's going to propose to Kaiden?" He asked in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Jack, confused for a moment. "Yeah, he's going to buy her the ring right now." I said happily looking to where Paul had just exited our bus. "Oh! Jack you _cannot_ tell her; no matter what!"

"I know." He said, his game continuing on as he ignored it. "It's just…wow, she's getting married." He said this all slowly.

"Yeah, it's terrific!" I exclaimed.

"But she's Kaiden, she's too little." He said after a few moments, in which the controller had finally slipped from his unmoving hands.

"Jackie, she's not that young! Besides they're in love, what's the problem?" I asked confused.

"Well you wouldn't understand!" Jack said loudly. "I've known her forever! She's like another sister to me. It's just…weird?"

"I know Ja--" He cut me off, loudly.

"And Paul didn't even ask _my_ permission!" His outburst caused me to giggle. "Did he even ask Zack? These are serious things, Spencer."

"I agree, I'm sure he did Jackie. Paul's a good guy, don't worry about it." I said patting his shoulder as I got up to check my reflection.

"Yeah, he is…" Jack said, thinking.

It was at least two hours later when, what seemed like, every boy on tour entered our small bus. "Good afternoon gentlemen." I said when I saw the herd of band boys. "What can we do for you?"

"Nina wants you on our bus." Garrett told me quickly as Zack and Alex returned onto the bus.

"Guess it's time to get food all warmed up?" I asked quickly, directed towards John O.

"Sounds good to me!" Alex said, poking his head into the fridge.

"Out, Alexander." I said as the rest of the boys left and I headed towards the kitchen area.

"Oh come on Spence, I'll just test it; just to make sure it's not poisoned or something." He said smiling widely, amused by himself. "With you being so pretty, it's definitely a possibility."

"Stop sucking up." I said after I finished giggling at him. "Help me though?" I asked as I pointed towards the large dish of ham and two other bowls.

"Where are we going with this?" He asked, somewhat alarmed. Well we're warming them up and then bringing them to BLG's bus." I replied pulling out the potatoes and stuffing.

"God this looks good." He said, distracted by taking out the food.

"Thanks babe." I replied turning the heat on for the other food.

"You made it?" Zack asked surprised, coming up behind us.

I nodded my head and smiled proudly. "I did, and I think it looks pretty good."

"I'll say. Why haven't you been cooking for us more?" Alex replied.

"Because I'm not your personal cook, and I'm a fail at standing up on this bus; do you really think I could _cook_ on it?" I asked looking around, making sure I didn't forget anything.

"This is true." Alex said wrapping his arm around me.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked the short distance between buses and climbed on putting food around the counters and on the countless tables we'd gathered.

"Need anymore help babe?" Alex asked kissing me on top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

I turned around and looked up at him. "Nope just going to help Nina a bit, go mingle." I said pushing him out of the kitchenette.

"Good job, all they want to do is eat." Nina said laughing, she'd loosened up since earlier. I figured alcohol had helped.

"But is that so different than any other day?" I questioned laughing.

"Not at all." She said giggling as she put food into the oven. I joined her and put a bowl in the microwave and some on the stove. Finishing what we'd started earlier. I looked around then, "Where's Kai?"

"Not a clue." She responded looking with me. "When these are done, we'll just put the dessert in and let it warm slowly during dinner that way we can eat."

"Sounds great." I said smiling as I started to make my way to the other side of the cramped bus. "Hey Jack, mix me up something?"

"Sure, what'd you want?" He asked getting up and heading towards the table of liquor.

"Surprise me?" I asked looking around at the other members of the bands. Moments later Jack was handing me a cup of clear glass with bubbles. I looked at him confused before putting the glass to my lips

"Vodka seven." He said simply before walking off. I smiled and drank the familiar drink.

"Well hey hey pretty lady, Merry Christmas!" Jared said as I walked up to him.

"Merry Christmas mate." I said laughing as we hugged. "How are you?"

"Good, just you know" He said lifting his drink. "drinking."

I lifted mine as well and clanked glasses. "Me too."

I moved on to a group with Beef, JohnO, Kenny and Zack. "Hello boys, Merry Christmas." They all said Merry Christmas and too turns hugging me.

After a few more drinks, and two shots with Martin later Nina asked for help taking the food to the table as Kaiden, who had just shown up, walked over to the other bus with Jack and Martin to start the desserts. I helped her with the food and then recruited Pat's help to set the table.

"Looks great!" I said smiling at our work. When I looked back up Pat, Beef and Nina were all looking out the window intently, I went to look as well and felt proud at what was happening; Paul was down on one knee and was proposing. I turned away, feeling like an intruder on their moment. Plus, I knew I'd hear all about it later.

"Hey beautiful." Alex said pulling me towards him. "Just wanted to say I love you."

"You're turning into a big sap." I said giggling. "But, I do love you too."

"You're so mean to me Spencer Leigh." He siad pouting.

"Yeah, I know." I said simply, getting onto my tiptoes and biting the protruding lip lightly as I knew he liked. His face was surprised momentarily before he recovered, quickly pushing me backwards against the hallway wall and kissing me hungrily.

"Get a room!" Beef called loudly, laughing as he walked past.

I blushed slightly and laughed with him as we broke away from our kiss. Alex looked down at me, his eyes half closed looked, as lame as it sounded, full of love. He pushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face. "We'll finish this later." He winked and took my hand leading me to the table.


	8. Chapter 8

With Alex's help I found a seat between him and Kenny. As all the rest of our friends found seats around the makeshift table I looked up at Alex with puppy dog eyes "Babe, could you get me something to drink?"

"Spencer, don't be lazy." He said not looking at me.

"Pretty please Lex?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

We stared at each other in a pretty intense staring match before he complied. "What would you like?"

"Oh I don't know just a soda, Mt. Dew or something." I smiled sweetly up at him before turning around to face the table again.

"You have him so whipped." Jared said from across the table. I blushed and laughed with him.

Alex returned just as Kaiden and Paul walked onto the bus. They were met with a round of applause, everyone having overheard the news of their engagement.

With everyone sitting Garette, who was sitting on the same side Kenny was but across the table from us, stood up and cleared his throat. "It kinda feels like we should say something…"

Jared looked up at him and laughed. "Like what? A prayer?"

"Well not exactly, I mean it doesn't really have to be a prayer I guess, but just…something." Garette mumbled looking embarrassed as he sat back down. I glared at Jared for a moment, why did he have to be such an ass when he drank?

Kaiden was the next to speak, looking down the table at Garette. "I get what he's saying. Like on Thanksgiving, it doesn't necessarily have to be a prayer; just some words, how we're all thankful and everything."

"Spencer, that is Thanksgiving." Alex called down making everyone around us laugh. I slapped him lightly on the leg.

"I know that." She said defensively, looking as if she'd be slapped in the face.

"I think they're trying to say that we should be thankful to be here, for the food, and how far we've come; that this kind of marks another year of success. And, that not everyone does the whole religion thing, so it'd be a bit rude or inconsiderate or maybe even uncomfortable for them to sit through a prayer." Rian stated calmly coming to her defense. He continued to look at her as if seeking her approval, but found no reassuring look for she had already looked on to Johnny who had stood up to speak next.

The toasts continued as we began our meal, everyone from the bands thanking each other loudly and cheering for one another. It was Alex's turn next. He stood up and looked around at the room of people with their eyes on him. "Well hey everyone." His voice was loud and full of excitement. "I can't say anything more than what everyone else has said; so thank you, Spencer you're sexy and I love you more every single day. So Happy fucking Christmas, get drunk and get laid." I was laughing loudly with the others as Alex sat down.

"Alexander, you are such a vulgar human being."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, pursing his lips and attaching them to my cheek in order to give me a rather sloppy wet kiss. "And you love me anyways."

"Only because you're a rockstar." I said taking my fork and eating more of the food I'd help prepare.

Once dinner was done and everyone was sitting around feeling rather full I turned towards Nina who was sitting between Pat and JohnO. "Should I go and get the desserts?"

"That'd work, we can serve them up as everyone sits around." She said momentarily pulling herself from a conversation.

"Alright, Lex are you going to help me?" I asked standing up.

"Do I get the first piece?" He questioned seriously sitting in his place.

I stood still eyeing him up with a serious stare. "I suppose you can." I said finally smiling at him.

"Wonderful!" He cried happily standing up so quickly the chair fell over. His mouth opened slightly in the shape of an 'o' before laughing and picking it up. "Whoops."

"You're such a klutz!" Jack said loudly, laughing with food in his mouth."

"And you're a pig." Zack responded quickly. Jack's face turned into a pout as he turned towards Kaiden who hadn't been paying any attention. I wondered briefly what was going on with her lately before being jerked by Alex towards the bus filled with goodies.

Before we reached the bus however Alex had taken my hand and raised it above my head twirling me like an unsteady ballerina so that I was facing him. "Hello." He murmured when I was pressed up against him.

"Well hey there stranger." I responded giggling. "What're we doing?" I asked looking around after a moment.

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas."

"You already said that." I said quickly as his face leaned in closer to me.

"Well then how about, I love you?"

"Oh that one's getting old." I said quickly as my breathing began to get quicker.

"Well you are quite beautiful." He said leaning in to where his lips were almost attached to mine.

"Lies." I said quickly turning my head slightly so his lips only touched my cheek.

"Not even close, Spencer." He said as I turned my face back towards his. In an instant his lips were on mine and we had continued, as promised, the kiss we'd started earlier. This time though there was a stronger need, more desire in the kiss as it intensified he pushed me back against the bus, my hands now pinned above my head. After going as long as we possibly could without breathing, he finally broke away and started kissing down my neck, biting lightly as he knew turned me on.

I let out a small moan as he pressed himself against me, allowing me to feel just how badly he wanted me. I frowned and it took all the willpower I possessed to say, "Alex, we can finish this later."

"What? Why?" He asked quickly looking up puzzled.

"Because we need to get desserts, everyone's expecting us back in there, it's Christmas and it's freezing out here." I said as my breathing was still ragged.

"I can warm you up." He said kissing near my ear.

I giggled and let out a content sigh. It took me a few moments to regain control again and ignore my own need for him. "Later, Alex." I said the words with what I hoped was finality.

"Fine." He said sighing heavily and giving me room to step away from the bus. "But you're finishing this later." I laughed and agreed before I allowed him to take my hand and lead me into the bus.


	9. Chapter 9

When Alex and I had returned to the bus of people, our hands and arms piled high with desserts, everyone had cleared away from the, now dismantled table, and were gathered by the tree that was overflowing with presents. Setting all of them down on the counter I looked towards Kaiden and Nina. "Cut them first then distribute otherwise there will be a mob scene." I laughed looking onto the scene that was already forming around the tree.

"Sounds good." Nina said quickly picking up a rather sharp knife and cutting up one of the pies.

"I'll grab plates and start passing out." Kaiden said as she wondered off to grab a package of plastic plates, sounding cheerful. The three of us cut and plated about twenty pieces before allowing Kaiden to move on and hand out food.

"You said I could be first!" Alex whined, appearing out of no where scaring me, once he realized food was being served.

"You shouldn't have left." I said simply, pulling the drink from his hand and taking a heavy sip. I didn't know what it was but I could taste the Jack Daniels.

"That's mine!" He said reaching for it savagely.

"And what's yours is mine." I joked taking another large gulp.

"Here, have this." Kaiden stepped in shoving a piece of pie in his face. Content he walked away.

I laughed "You're my hero."

"Anything for you." She said pulling me into a hug. "Merry Christmas I haven't seen you all night."

"I know what's that about? Ditching me?" I gave her an over dramatic pout after pulling away from our hug.

"I'd never ditch you!" She said loudly, laughing.

"No, I know you were!" I said pretending to be mad. "I can't-we can't go on like this Kaiden! It's [i]over[/i]" Not a moment after I said the last word the both of us laughed harder. "So, tell me all about it." I said referring to her new engagement.

"Oh he was so sweet." She gushed quickly. "He said how I was his best friend, and that he couldn't bare life without me and then he got down on one knee and asked me." I'd never seen her so happy as she was then, her one finger rubbing the diamond on her finger lightly.

"Aww, that's so sweet Kai!" I said giving her a big hug. "Let me see the ring?" I asked anxious to see what it looked like in person.

She quickly brought her hand to my eye level, showing off the large diamond. I knew she'd love it. "Wow, it's so big! And gorgeous, shit." I said laughing, not mentioning I'd helped him pick it out.

Walking back over to Nina, Kaiden retold her story and flashed her ring. Nina's reaction was the same as mine; the ring was gorgeous.

"How are we going to do this?" Rian asked us as we all turned to look out at the commotion currently going on the other room.

Kaiden seemed to be thinking harder than Nina and I who simply looked around puzzled. "I suggests we write everyone's name and then pick them out of a hat."

I smiled at her, agreeing that that would be easiest. "Sounds good to me. Limited action." I laughed and looked for some paper. Kaiden located a notebook so the four of us could get to work writing everyone's names down. "We need a hat though…" I said looking around the room before spotting Alex, wearing his beanie. "Found one, be right back." I said laughing and walking towards him.

He saw me walking up and looked at me intently, "Hey gorgeous." His words were starting to slur as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey babe." I looked around to realize that I'd interrupted their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No problem, Spence." He kissed me hard on the side of my face.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his hat off. "I'll be back soon, slow down on the drinks?" I asked, hoping he'd listen for once.

"I'll try." He said laughing before turning back to his conversation.

"Got one." I handed over the hat and sat down, slightly annoyed.


End file.
